Challenge 1: Tell him
by Chu545
Summary: <html><head></head>Yaoi, fluff?, MajorOOCness, Dialogue only! and maybe cheesiness. This is a challenge I gave myself to do for more information about what the challenge it is somewhere on my profile.</html>


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece Characters

**Explanations/Rant:** I am soooo sorry for this very badly written story, BUT you have to understand THIS was really really really reallyx10000 HARD! I mean have you ever tried this pairing. I went through a bunch of different scenarios from Canon to AU to time travel to Genderbend to age change to high school fic and more! I really wanted to try this couple see how it would work but when you put Iceburg with Luffy together. So far, it was this or sex and since I still need to work on sex scenes that ain't happening any time soon. This is probably the only fic with this pairing, why you ask? Because 'I' am a FANDOM whore. I like to look at a bunch or pairings and see what I like even putting characters together. This was a challenge to myself which I forced myself to do making myself suffer.

**Warnings:** major!OOC-ness, Dialogue only. Fluff? Flash spoiler in timeline only if you havent actually read/finished Water 7arc  
><strong>Bold - Talking or location<strong>  
><em>Italics - Action<em>  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Alternate Universe, so just pretend this is some time after Water7 and Enies Lobbies? but before Thriller Bark. They are all healed from their wounds, Sunny is built and they are on a small vacation because of Nami.

**Start**

**~Somewhere inside Galley-La~**

**Franky:** "Soo...Iceburg. You tell him yet?"  
><strong>Iceburg:<strong> "..."  
><strong>Franky:<strong> "You didn't."  
><strong>Paulie:<strong> "I'm tellin' ya. Just tell the kid."  
><strong>Franky:<strong> "Better hurry or someone else might get him. At least ask him out."  
><strong>Iceburg:<strong> "...fine."

**~ Meanwhile at the same time in a random hotel~**

**Nami:** "LUFFY!"  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> "I'm sorry!"  
><strong>Nami:<strong> _Deep breath_ "Okay, Luffy. Why did Robin tell me you never went to see him. After I told you to."  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> _Looks at Robin_ "Robin! Why'd you tell her!"  
><strong>Robin:<strong> Smiles "Now, now, captain-san. It's not nice to hide things from your crewmates. Especially from Nami-san."  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> _Whines _"Robin~."  
><strong>Nami:<strong> "Now Luffy you are going over there to him and YOU. WILL. TELL. HIM. Understand~."  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> "Y-yes Nami. Of course."  
><strong>Nami:<strong> "GO!" _points at the door._

**~Random street at Water7~  
><strong>

**Luffy:** "Heeey Iceburg!"  
><strong>Iceburg:<strong> "Luffy!"  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> "What are you doing here?"  
><strong>Iceburg:<strong> " I was uh- I was looking for you."  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> "Why? What for?"  
><strong>Iceburg:<strong> "I er wanted to ask you something."  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> "Eh? Okay."  
><strong>Iceburg:<strong> "W-Will you goonadatewithme!" _blushes_  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> "Eh-Ehhhhh! Ah. I mean ah y-yeah!" _blushes as well_  
><strong>Iceburg:<strong> "Okay. How about now? There's a cafe over there since it's almost lunch."  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> "Okay!"

**~Spying from an alley~**

**Nami:** "Yes! Finally"  
><strong>Franky:<strong> "Alright Iceburg! Now all he has to do is say those words."  
><strong>Robin:<strong> "Captain-san and Iceburg-san seems very happy."  
><strong>Paulie:<strong> "Are you sure we should be doing this?"  
><strong>Nami and Franky:<strong> "YES!"

**~Time skip cause I'm lazy and I really don't want to right the whole date out now at a park watching sunset~**

**Iceburg:** "So, did you have a good time Luffy?"  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> "Yeah. It was nice"  
><strong>Iceburg and Luffy:<strong> "Luffy/Iceburg I hav to tell you something!"  
><strong>Iceburg and Luffy:<strong>_ blushes_ "You can go first!"  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> "H-how about you go first and I'll go next."  
><strong>Iceburg:<strong> "Ah okay. Well, um Luffy I- Iloveyou!"  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> "What!"  
><strong>Iceburg:<strong> "I love you."  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> "Really!"  
><strong>Iceburg:<strong> "Yes."  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> _Hugs Iceburg_ "I love you too."  
><strong>Iceburg:<strong> _Shocked_ "Y-you do!"  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> "Yes."  
>Iceburg then leaned forward and kissed Luffy.<br>**Nami and Franky:** _Jumps up from the bushes_ "Yes!"  
><strong>Iceburg and Luffy:<strong> "Guys!"  
><strong>Everyone else:<strong> "Shit! Ruuun!"

**End**

Cheesy. Yes, most likely yes. But this is what I came up with. I know it's horrible. Hopefully someday I will come back with a different and better story for this pairing. Flame please! Why won't it grow. SOB!


End file.
